<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Know Me by Denois</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540812">Know Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois'>Denois</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, alleviating doubts, outsiders need to butt out of their relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving down to the basement had been a great decision. Being able to get away from people, but still close enough to be part of the group. Having at least two floors between him and the other bedrooms. </p><p>Besides, Bitty’s moratorium on fines against himself hadn’t been extended to anyone else. In fact, Bitty seemed to be fining the rest of the team even more to make up for the massive deficit in the sin bin, which he treated as his personal pie fund. A fact that hadn’t bothered Dex when Bitty and Jack had been the major contributors, but if he was going to be fined out of his food money, he’d like to at least know the Haus was going to be maintained with the funds.</p><p>The door opened and Dex adjusted his position so that he could keep working on his problem set while his boyfriend koalaed around him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Know Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thehoodyisred asked: Would you be able to 110 "you don't even know me" for NurseyDex?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving down to the basement had been a great decision. Being able to get away from people, but still close enough to be part of the group. Having at least two floors between him and the other bedrooms. </p><p>Besides, Bitty’s moratorium on fines against himself hadn’t been extended to anyone else. In fact, Bitty seemed to be fining the rest of the team even more to make up for the massive deficit in the sin bin, which he treated as his personal pie fund. A fact that hadn’t bothered Dex when Bitty and Jack had been the major contributors, but if he was going to be fined out of his food money, he’d like to at least know the Haus was going to be maintained with the funds.</p><p>The door opened and Dex adjusted his position so that he could keep working on his problem set while his boyfriend koalaed around him. </p><p>“How was your review group?”</p><p>“Mmm.” </p><p>The response wasn’t promising, so Dex saved his work and set the laptop aside in order to cuddle his boyfriend better. “Want to talk about it?”</p><p>Nursey managed to extract himself just enough to be audible. “Who’s my favorite poet?”</p><p>“Overall? Claude McKay. Contemporary? Rita Dove.”</p><p>“Not Pablo Neruda?” </p><p>Dex hummed. “You’ve quoted some of his poetry. You took that class soph year. But unless you’ve decided to drop Harlem Renaissance and I missed it, Claude McKay. Final answer.”</p><p>The silence stretched for a few moments after that before Nursey broke it again. “My favorite color?” </p><p>“Trick question. You like all the desaturated dark shades of jewel tones. Burgundy, forest green, navy. Probably a kind of wine red is usually your favorite. Some days it’s purple, though.”</p><p>“What do I want?”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“From life. To do with my life.”</p><p>“Oh. Inspire people to be better. And con them into thinking you’re chill.”</p><p>Nursey poked at his side in retaliation. “Rude boyfriend is rude.”</p><p>“Correct boyfriend is correct.”</p><p>Nursey hummed and nuzzled back against Dex without denying it further.</p><p>“Not complaining, but any reason for the boyfriend pop quiz?”</p><p>A gust of air huffed across Dex’s neck as Nursey sighed. “Someone in review hit on me, I think.”</p><p>Dex nodded. People were always hitting on Nursey, just usually Nursey didn’t realize it.</p><p>“Said that I could do better than you. That we’re always extremely at odds with each other. Said you don’t even know me.”</p><p>“First is true,” he admitted with a shrug.</p><p>“Chill. It’s not.”</p><p>“Second sounds like someone who’s barely seen any interactions between us at all or had weirdly distorted context for them. Really thought your poetry friends would have caught how much we touch even when we try to keep it out of the official PDA list for fines.”</p><p>Nursey’s arms tightened around him at that.</p><p>“Third, did I pass the pop quiz?”</p><p>“Yeah. Perfectly.” </p><p>“Not sure if that quantifies knowing you. But I know I want to. When you’re ready, I picked up a matcha boba tea for you after class.”</p><p>“Mmm. My favorite.”</p><p>“Ayuh. I know. We can order in, if you want.”</p><p>“Only if I’m allowed to bribe Louis to bring it down so we don’t have to leave the bungalow.”</p><p>Dex leaned his head against Nursey’s. “Whatever you want.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>